The present invention relates to an exercise device used by individuals in water. More particularly, it relates to a new and unique hand-held aquatic exercise device which works equally well providing exercise to those inclined to stringent aggressive workout schedules as well as for those who need a gentle form of physical therapy. The device can be used singularly, being used in one hand at a time or in combination where two of the devices are used together and they will come in a variety of sizes.
Where many aquatic exercise devices use flotation as a resistance force, the device herein does not incorporate any means of flotation, thereby allowing that the individuals using it are not exerting themselves by trying to hold it under the water. The device herein provides an equal resistance in any direction during a workout, and is especially beneficial in a boxing style workout, because of the unique shape and the type of resistance in the pushing and pulling motions. A plurality of orifices in the spherical surfaces are designed to maintain a means for controlled release of the resistance pressure upon the device minimizing the stirring and splashing of the water in the individual's face when they are using it. The lightweight simple design also allows that it can be easily fabricated, shipped and stored. Another alternate preferred embodiment of the device provides for the incorporation of an additional resistance member attaching to the fins outer edge.